


It was a dark and stormy night

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	It was a dark and stormy night

“It was a dark and stormy night.”

“You’re kidding right?” Hermione said with a huff, flicking her hair.

Ron looked tried to look insulted but Hermione’s hair getting in his face ruined the look and Harry glanced away with a chuckle.

“What’s wrong with ‘It’s a dark and stormy night’?” Ron demanded once Hermione had gotten settled again.

“Only that it’s the most over used cliché in history and you should never start a story with it,” Hermione retorted succinctly.

“Yeah, well, my mum always used it,” Ron defended himself. “And since none of you lot volunteered with a story I’d say it’s up to me how I bloody well start my own story.”

Hermione grumbled a bit more as she snuggled closer under Ron’s arms but she said nothing.

Ron pulled the blanket tighter around the three of them. “Now where was I?”

“It was a dark and stormy night,” Harry offered, resting behind them with his head against both of theirs.

“Except you really shouldn’t start like that,” Hermione began.

“Yes, thankyou, little Miss Know-It-All,” Ron said squeezing her arm. “You said that already, your point was made now shut up and listen to the story.”

“Fine.”

“It was a dark and stormy night.”

“You said that already,” Harry butted in with a grin.

Ron groaned. “I know that but I had to say it again because someone interrupted me.”

“Well," Hermione said, "if you just give up that awful line and get on with the story maybe we wouldn’t interrupt.”

“It’s a classic line.”

“It’s over used.”

“It’s familiar and I think we could all use the familiar right about now.”

Harry raised his wand slightly as all three of them fell into silence. The shed they were hiding in had little to recommend itself besides four walls and a roof. The floor was covered in dirt and debris from the surrounding forest. They had cast every protection ward they knew on the walls when they first reached it and now they had little to do but wait out the night.

The full moon shed colourless light through the only window and frenzied howls rent the air.

“It was a dark and stormy night,” Harry murmured when the howling refused to stop. “What’s the next part, Ron?”

“I don’t know,” his friend whispered as they huddled closer. “We hadn’t got that far yet.”


End file.
